The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 14
Welcome ladies and gents to the 14th edition of the Rrrather Rrreport. Nothing too big happening this week, but a few noteworthy happenings regardless. Check it all out just below Veteran Purge Fears Toned Down; Former Vets Expected To Return Many of the more recurring readers of this series are likely aware of the current purge occurring within the rrrather userbase. The site community has grown more worried as threats of the sites future extinction are becoming increasingly plausible as the weeks go by. Several users have announced their departure from the site one after another in what could be the second mass migration of users from the site within the sites long history. But recent events this week could put some of these concerns to rest. In a shocking twist turn of events, a living legend has made his triumphant return to this site. Many of you know him well, and even more so likely already know who we're about to say. We're referring to the man, the hero, the long time veteran celebrity, donniedarko. DonnieDarko is well known and regarded user within the sites own rich history. Having made his account during the late period of 2015, he contributed several key questions and comments onto the site. While none of them have officially made it onto the sites frontpage, the vast majority of them mind as well be there. After years of dedication and service to the website, darko had a falling out with various users, most notably platinumstar22 and SovietMario. He proceeded to make several long literary works detailing the lore and back-story behind his own life, innovatively in the form of questions made throughout the site. He finally made a question on the site announcing his retirement from the site, producing a resounded shock-wave felt throughout the entire community. In his question, he formally tells users platinum, soviet and Boo-Rad that he would meet them again the the farthest depths of hell. He remained quite over the next several months, with many users even speaking rumors of his irl death. This was until a few days ago, where he announced his return to the site and he's back to question making yet again. Welcome back Donnie, the sites been darko without you. In similar news TwerkinDolphin and Dasavior are back Minor Terrorist Plot Threatens To Destroy Site Safety Mild concern has been raised as certain threats to the site and its staff have been made by a select few users. Many of these threats go unreported and the users behind them are generally assumed to be unbanned unless the threats are explicitly harsh in nature. But certain on scene investigators of the report have found evidence of a nefarious plot against the site as a whole, right within our own user chat. For those of you who are unfamiliar with it, the rrrather chatroom is a notorious hot spot for illegal activity and generally questionable behavior. Over the years, various gangs have formed and taken over this particular area of the site. Some of the most juiciest and salt inducing events have taken place there. But the latest comes in the form of threats made by none other than Pwnxgamer. A user who we just reported a week or two ago, where he was seen proudly boasting his homosexuality to the user populace. But it seems he has grown more dangerous as evident by this screenshot here. In it, he exclaims his plans to hack the account of the owner of the website, alexw. After doing this, he will proceed to shut down the site once and for all. He then grins devilishly, seemingly proud of his sinful ways. Current authorities are looking into the case, and hopefully this should all be resolved by next thursday. This Week In Questions Not too many series being made this week. Only two confirmed new tournaments being made. Dragah is continueing his latest trend of tournaments by doing the best 8th installment of various game series. Along with this he has started making a few nnnever related questions, asking which events have you nnnever done before. The other tournament is being made by Viktor6665, who is making a tournament on several different Asian countries. Along with this, he has been making a parody of the deeper quotes series. J-Train's dangerous cities tournament has came to an end this week, with the winner being Aleppo, Syria. A lastly we have tensticles, who has been making several questions the intent of not getting votes on them. Unfortunately, the lowest he could reach was 102 votes. Delay Dates ------------ Category:The Rrrather Rrreport